


Meet Humans

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fire, Kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Marshmallows, Moving In Together, Picnics, pot brownies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has decided that Micheal and Lucifer have been topside long enough to introduce to humans. When he gets a phone call from a friend, it is just too good to be true</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pot, Penny and Porter

Lucifer was intrigued by everything that the humans have invented. When he was trying to destroy the world, these things never once fascinated him. But now that he was a part of it, everything was incredible to him. He laughed at some of the things he found in the Bunker library, explaining to Sam what was wrong and how to fix it. 

Micheal took his time on Earth to observe Humanity. He jumped back and observed humans since after Christ had Risen. That was the last time he cared about humanity. He would then come home beyond exhausted and when asked what he might have learned it was, 'humans have evolved,' or 'they are smarter than I thought,' or 'they end up doing the same thing.' 

Gabriel was finding it all highly annoying. Normally, he would just trap a person in TV Land, but these were his big brothers, so they would be able to break free of anything he tried. He decided that it was time that they got out of the bunker and into the real world.

He felt a mental poke in the head. Gabriel stopped thinking about what he was going to do and smiled when the prayer's voice came through.

 _Gabriel!_ Penny's voice chanted happily.  _Gabriel! Bring your friends and get your ass to my college. I stole a bunch of pot brownies from a group of jackasses and I want to share. I got one of my hunter friends here. She says she meet you before. It's Blake._

This was perfect. Penny and Blake knew about the angels and the Winchesters. And the both of them would not discriminate Lucifer like many humans would. He got up and gathered Sam, Dean and Cas telling them of his plan.

The three of them smiled and nodded. 

"Micheal! Lucifer! We are going on a field trip." Gabriel shouted for the whole bunker to hear. The only other angel in the Bunker was Lucifer, who flew to them. Micheal heard the command though. He pulled himself out of the 1830's and to the present. 

"What is a field trip?" Lucifer asked.

"Luci, you are going to love it." Gabriel said. "We are going to visit two hunters." Lucifer flustered and looked down. Sam smiled and reassured him,

"Blake and Penny are very nice people. They will not hesitate to include you."

"Who are these hunters?" Micheal asked.

"Don't be so uptight, bro." Gabriel said with an elbow to the side. "It is Penny, a hunter-veterinarian, and Blake, daughter of a spy."

"They are all very kind." Cas said. He grabbed Dean as Gabriel grabbed Sam. 

"Just follow me." Gabriel opened his wings and flew to the two female hunters.

*

"Hey guys!" Penny said, walking around the bond fire. "Come sit! I got the goods."

"It was a lot of fun, stealing them." Blake said. There were eight chairs set up. Gabriel came over and warned the two hunters about Lucifer. They said that he would be welcomed with open arms.  _This is why Father loves humans_ he thought.

Cas and Dean sat down first.

"There is beer over there," Blake pointed to one cooler, "And hard liquor in that one," She pointed to the red cooler, "And the pot brownies are  _here!"_ She pointed to the tray. Penny smiled and then stomped her foot in frustration.

"Damn it." She moaned. Everyone looked at her. "What kind of hostess am I? I have no s'more supplies." Gabriel rolled his eyes and Gram Crackers, Chocolate and jumbo Marshmallows appeared.

"oh thank you." Blake said, sitting down next to Micheal. Lucifer sat next to his brother and Penny plopped in the chair next to him. She picked up a brownie off of the tray and handed it to Lucifer. Lucifer took the brownies, picked up one and passed it to his brother.

"I also have the Asgardian meed for us to have some fun." Gabriel said as he held up a jug. He snapped his fingers as Micheal passed the brownies to Blake who passed it to Cas and meed shot appeared in front of each of them.  

"How much can I consume safely?" Blake asked, watching Dean throw back the shot and take a brownie.

"Humans can only take two without their insides blowing up." She nodded at the answer and took the shot. Micheal took a bite of the brownie. Flavor exploded on his tongue. The smoothness of the chocolate. He chewed and more chocolate was found.

"Holy Crap!" Gabriel exclaimed. "These pot brownies are amazing."

"I can't taste the...pot?" Cas asked.

"If you do it right, you are not supposed to." Dean explained as he took another bite of the brownie.

"These are highly enjoyable." Micheal commented.

"I really like these." Lucifer said happily.

*  
Four Meed shots and Four Brownies later, the Archangels were wasted. Blake was trying to teach Micheal about s'mores.

"No. No." She said, taking the stick from him. "You slowly roast it. Don't just set it on fire." She showed him how to hold the stick over the fire. Penny was explaining how she got into hunting as she made a s'more.

"Gabriel really turned Sam into a moose?" He laughed at the image in his head.

"Oh, totally, then I am on my porch and I see this baby moose." She said as she pulled her marshmallow out of the fire. She set up her gram cracker and chocolate. "That was when I figured it out. Gabriel being an Archangel and all that."

"What did you do?"

"She yelled at me!" Gabriel slurred as he fed another brownie to Sam.

"You damn well deserved it!" She retorted. Lucifer laughed at the human before him.   _Penny,_  he corrected. 

"Here," She showed him the s'more. He took it and looked at it in confusion. "You eat it. It is a s'more." Lucifer missed the way her face fell slightly. 

"I just got some Divine Inspiration." She whispered.

"you are not a prophet." Cas commented.

"then I am a genius." Penny looked at Gabriel, who was in Sam's lap making out. 

"Gabriel, can you snap some Oreo's?" Penny asked. Gabriel didn't pull away from Sam and suddenly there were five packs of Oreo's near her. Penny grabbed another marshmallow and shoved it on Lucifer's roasting stick and then on her own. Together they roasted them while Blake explained the value of s'mores.

"They have no nutrients in them."

"Why do you think they taste so good?" She came back with a smirk. She looked away from the brown eyed Archangel when there was a sudden thud from the across the camp fire. 

Cas tackled Dean off of his chair to make out with him. Blake smirked and picked up two pebbles. She handed one to Micheal and whispered in his ear,

"Throw the stone at Dean, gently, and I'll throw mine at Cas." She pulled back and threw the stone at the angel as Micheal threw his stone at Dean. Dean and Cas both flinched. Blake and Micheal laughed when Cas growled at them and then bit down on Dean's neck. 

"I just hit on a human." He commented. Blake grabbed his hand and said in a stern voice.

"Don't say that." 

"Why?" He did not understand what was bad about it. She sighed.

"When you 'hit on someone' you are flirting." She explained, assembling her s'more. "Since Dean and Cas are mated, it would be highly rude and mean to hit on Dean."

"I would never flirt with a mated pair."

"I know. But it was the term."

Micheal just looked at her. Her pale skin was glowing in the fires burn. Micheal smiled and grabbed a pebble. He looked at her and threw the rock so it bounced off of her chest. She smiled.

"Did you just hit on me?" She asked, brushing her black hair behind her ear.

"I believe I did." She smiled and began to feed him a s'more.

*

Lucifer watched as Penny pulled her marshmallow out of the fire and put it in the Oreo. She put the chocolate on top of the melted sugar and topped the Oreo. She held it up for the angel to see and said with a smile,

"Behold. A S'moreo." She lifted the 'S'moreo' to Lucifer's lips. He opened his mouth after a moments hesitation. She slowly put part of the S'moreo in his mouth. He bit down and pulled away with the half in his mouth. It was amazing, but that is not what he was looking at. He chewed the substance and said quietly,

"You are very beautiful." Penny blushed. 

"Says the angel."

"Which means my word is true." Lucifer combated lightly. Penny smiled, ate the remaining S'moreo and (she would blame the Asgardian Meed as liquid courage) picked up Lucifer's hand. She stood, making him stand too. She moved the chairs but grabbed the cushions. She put the cushions next to each other. She walked over and sat down with him, then pushed him lightly to lay down. 

Penny then lay down next to him and looked at the stars. Lucifer found himself hugging the brown haired human. She sighed and said,

"I'm going to sleep here, under the stars," She turned her brown eyes to him, "and next to you."

*

The pot was beginning to take Sam into a nice sleep. Gabriel snapped a bed under his mate and a blanket over him. He did the same to Cas and Dean, who were a mess of limbs on the grass. He stretched out his Grace this way he could put a bed under the other four. But he hesitated. He felt Penny and Lucifer, and they were...cuddling?  He smiled and snapped a bed under the two of them. He then found the same with Blake and Micheal. He snapped again. 

He felt Sam tighten his grip on his arm. He flopped on to the bed and Sam pulled him in.  _Guess I'm the little spoon tonight._

*

Micheal was the first to wake. He started to get up, but then heard a muffled moan next to him. He looked over and held his breath. There was Blake, black hair, pale skin and all, molded to his side. He did not know what was the right thing to do in a situation like this. 

Then her eyes opened. Micheal held his breath again. She tightened her arm and whispered into it,

"Stay." That was not the reaction that he expected. He must have been still for too long, because she sat up and pushed him down by his chest. He flopped back on the pillows and she molded herself to his side again. "Stay." She said again. He hesitated for a moment. 

He sighed and relaxed, then he did the next thing without thinking. 

He kissed her head. 

*

Lucifer found himself in a similar predicament. He did not sit up though. He just tensed. Penny must have felt this because she woke up and looked at him with her chocolate eyes. She smiled slowly and leaned up. She kissed his forehead and then pulled him on his side. She nestled her face in his toned chest.

"It's called 'spooning.'" She whispered quietly. He leaned his face into her brown hair. Lucifer inhaled her scent of strawberries and smoke from last night. She smirked and nipped at his chest. 

"Feisty hunter." He commented into her brown hair. 

"My angel." 

Lucifer fell asleep with a smile on his face. That night, next to her, was the best sleep he had since he was top side. 

"Luce, stop thinking and go back to sleep." She mumbled. He shook his head at the nickname and the order. 

But he did like the nickname, and he went back to sleep.

*

Cas looked up at Lucifer with Penny and Micheal with Blake. He smiled to himself.

He had a feeling that they would be good for each other.


	2. Picnic, Penny and Porter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel, Cas, Dean and Sam notice that Michael and Lucifer are acting like lovesick teenagers. So they begin to plan. But unknown to the six of them, Blake and Penny are feeling the same way. God drops by to explain some things, then they go out for a picnic, you know, like every other human.

Lucifer had no idea what he was feeling. He was all warm and fuzzy, like he was floating on a cloud. 

It had started the night that he ate the pot brownies, that much he knew. He thought about that night often when he was trying to go to sleep. He liked the feeling of Penny next to him. The feeling of a warm body. Mingled breath.

He groaned. 

 _What was in those brownies?_ He questioned. 

*

"...and then the human race grew unicorn horns-" Dean said to Michael. Michael was looking into his coffee, not really listening to Dean.

"we had to water them with mermaid tears to get good powers-"

"Yeah."

"But every now and again a human would drink too much-"

"Bet that didn't end well."

"And I found more. Do you want to help me plant them?" Dean asked. Gabriel was in the background trying not to laugh.

"I'll help you plant them, Dean." Gabriel chimed in. 

"Thanks Gabriel. After we plant them we will have to harvest the tears."

"Sure." Michael muttered. Dean hung his head in defeat. Michael drank the last of his coffee, stood up and left without knowing what he was talking about. Gabriel and Dean watched him walk away.

"Please." Dean started looking at Gabriel, "tell me you are seeing what I am seeing." Gabriel laughed and sat down.

"Oh yes. Couple of lovesick teenagers."

"They are almost as bad as you and Cas." Sam piped in, walking into the bunker living from the library.

"We were not that bad." Dean reprimanded.

"Yes. You were." Sam peered around a corner, then another before whispering, "Lucifer is just as bad."

"All they did was snuggle." Dean whispered hotly.

"But you and Cas were instantly in love when you first met each other." Gabriel said in a hushed tone. A large flap of wings, and some flying papers indicated Cas joined them.

"Are we talking about Lucifer's and Michael's behavior?" Cas spoke in a non-hushed tone. The three of them 'shh'-ed him. Dean pointed to the chair and Cas took it.

"I just don't see how they could both fall so in love with Blake and Penny, so quickly." Dean hushed. 

"Dean," Sam whispered harshly, "have you looked in the mirror?" Gabriel laughed quickly before adding,

"Angels are beings of love,"

"I have a feeling that Father is part of this somehow." Cas commented. They all sat back and thought about that.

"So what now?" Sam asked. "I doubt that they have such strong emotions for people that they have only seen once." Gabriel's eyes gleamed.

"That's it." Gabriel stood and began to plan. "We get them to see them more often."

"Wouldn't be easier to just get a cupid?" Dean said sarcastically. Cas pointed at Gabriel and said harshly,

"You will do no such thing." Gabriel raised his hands in surrender. 

"So what should we do?" Cas asked when he deemed that Gabriel would not interfere with anything. The four of them thought about something that would be suitable for Michael and Lucifer to do with Penny and Blake that would not blow up in their faces. 

None of them noticed Lucifer or Michael walk in. 

"Hey," Michael started, twitching slightly while using the slang. The four of them jumped at the suddenness of nearly being caught mid-plot. "It is a nice day. Lucifer and I are going out." Dean shrugged, Sam smiled, Cas nodded and Gabriel said,

"Do something I wouldn't do." Lucifer was about to fly away, but pulled in his wings last second. 

"That isn't a lot of things." And with that they both flew away.

*

Blake was sitting in Penny's dorm on the bed. Penny was lounging next to the black haired woman.

"I just don't get it." She said raising her hands. "I have never,  _ever,_  been emotionally invested in anyone before." Penny pulled out a bar of chocolate from her desk.

"I get it. It was like...I don't even know." Penny put wisely.

"I feel like I'm in some romantic movie." Blake huffed

"Yeah next thing you know, it will be raining and you and Mike will be running towards each other." Penny smirked. Blake pulled a pillow from Penny's bed and smacked her friend with it. Blake and Penny sighed.

"There angels." Penny stated.

"I have a feeling that 'angel' is a title, not a lifestyle." Blake said. Blake sat up. "I don't get it."

"No one said we had too." Penny said sitting up.

"We don't even know if the feeling is mutual." Blake said.

"Don't worry." A voice said suddenly. "It is." The girls turned around to find a middle aged man with a loose white shirt on and blue jeans.

"And who might you be?" Penny growled. 

"I am God, your Father." the Man stated simply. He walked over to one of Penny's open books and peered into it. Blake huffed,

"Sure."

"There used to be a time where humans would bow immediately to My presence." God said simply. He smiled as Penny rolled her eyes.

"I have a feeling you are not that God anymore, considering you let Lucifer and Michael out of the Cage." God laughed.

"I always love it when you humans stand up to Me. It is something that I wish more of My angels did." The three of them stood and watched each other. Penny and Blake calmed down after a moment. 

"Have to ask," Blake said as she sat back down on Penny's bed. "Did you do anything to us?" God smiled at His girls.

"I am sure you have heard of the term 'soul mates.'" Penny sat down, mouth agape.

"You have got to be kidding me." God laughed lightly.

"Castiel and Dean Winchester are soul mates. Gabriel and Sam Winchester are soul mates." God looked around Penny's room and pulled out her desk chair. "I made soul mates with the intention of the partners becoming a perfect balance for each other. Some I made with intention, others I did not."

"So..." Blake drew out.

"I made your souls with perfect intention of balancing out great power. At the time, I did not know about you balancing out Michael and Lucifer." The three of them sat there. God smiling as His children contemplated what He told them.

"So, now what?" Penny asked. God smiled and stood.

"That is for you to decide." He vanished after that. Penny and Blake looked at each other. Blake shrugged.

"It's a nice day out." She said. 

"Picnic out on the quad?" Penny finished.

"So, get some food, then what, pray?" Penny shrugged. Blake stood and grabbed her purse. "Well, we don't have all day."

*

Michael could not care less as to what Dean was talking about. He felt the brush of Gabriel's Grace next to him, but ignored it. 

"Sure." He agreed to whatever Dean was saying. Michael downed his coffee and got up. He needed to find Lucifer. He could know what was going on. He walked out of the kitchen and rounded a corner to see if his brother was in his room. 

Michael opened the door. Lucifer's room was just like his own, there was no color on the wall, just the stone. 

"Hey, Mike." Lucifer said quietly. 

"Why does everyone insist on giving me that nickname?" He flustered.

"I think it is a sign of friendship." Lucifer extended his hand to the chair. Michael sat in it and looked at his younger brother.

"Brother, I have no idea what I am feeling." Michael said looking at his hands. Lucifer sat up.  _Maybe whatever was in those brownies is effecting him too._ He thought. 

"I feel like I am floating-"

"but you don't understand why your floating?" Lucifer asked with hesitance. Michael looked at him with hope.

"Yes. Finally, someone who gets it." Lucifer smirked at what his brother said. He was starting to sound, dare he think it, human.

"I started feeling it after we left Penny and Blake." Michael sighed in relief. 

"Thank you Father. I am not the only one." Mike ran a hand through his dark brown hair. 

"Every time I try and think of something else, Blake pops into my head."

Lucifer laughed. "At least your are not the only one." He commented. "Do you want to just spend more time with Blake, like I do with Penny?" Michael sighed.

"I feel so...so human!" Michael said. Lucifer laughed.

"I think the proper term you are looking for, is emotions." Lucifer waited until his older brother looked at him. "Father made us out of love."

"You think that is what this is?" Michael asked. Lucifer laughed. 

"It's funny, for someone who should have been observing humanity, you sure don't know a lot about it."

"Lucifer, do not put yourself down. You have been forgiven." Michael said with authority.  

"I was not mentioning my time in the cage, but I think that what we are feeling is-" Lucifer looked down.

"I think it is to early to be saying things like that." Michael commented. Lucifer shrugged. 

 _Michael?_ A voice chimed in his head. 

 _Lucifer?_ Penny's voice radiated in his head.  _Is this even working?_

 _How the hell am I supposed to know?_ Blake and Penny's voices chimed through each of the Archangels heads.

 _Oh shit. What if they can hear this? Damn it, what if they heard that?_ Penny said in a half panicked tone.  _That would be awkward._ She answered her own question.

"They are kind-of adorable." Michael said with a half smile. Lucifer was thinking the same thing as the humans prayed and smiled at how his brother was talking now. 

 _Whatever. If you both heard that, ignore it._ Blake sighed.  _We would ask if you would have lunch with us. We are in Penny's dorm room. Wesely Hall room 208._

Michael and Lucifer looked at each other. 

"Why not?" Lucifer said with a small smile. Michael smiled brightly. 

"We have to tell our brothers." The eldest Archangel supplied. 

They walked out to the living of the Bunker. 

"Hey." Michael said. He tried to hide his smile at becoming to human. "It's a nice day. Lucifer and I are going out."

"Do something I wouldn't do." Gabriel said with a smirk. 

"That isn't a lot of things." Lucifer replied, then flew to Wesely Hall room 208.

*

God smiled. He thought it was a good thing if Blake and Penny knew about the relationship with the angels. He watched as they jumped when Michael and Lucifer flew in the room. Penny lead the way, next to Lucifer to the quad. Michael was listening as Blake described what a picnic was. 

God watched from a bench, hidden by everything, as the four of them set up a blue blanket on the blue grass. Penny pulled out some plates and passed one to each person. God laughed as Michael asked about the significance of a plate. 

"Please tell me you did not tell Penny and Blake about being soul mates." A voice said urgently. God stood up and turned. He was shocked when He turned to face His future Self. 

"What happened?" He asked His future Self. Future-God reached out His hand to the Present-God and touched His forehead. A set of images and feeling barreled through Present. 

"Oh shit." Present said. "How can I stop it?" Present asked. 

"Erase their memories." Future said. "That is the best option." Present looked at Penny and Blake. "Hurry. If they tell Our sons, it could be catastrophic."

"How will I know it worked?" Present questioned. 

"If I vanished then it worked." Future said. He pointed to His children. "Hurry." Present God rushed forward, hands extend. He took the memories from the girls without a second thought, and left no harm to them. God gasped for breath as he absorbed the memories of Him telling the humans about being soul mates. 

God stood and looked around. Future was not there, which means that it worked. God took a step back and allowed the core of the Earth to absorb him. 

"That was close." He finally said. 

*

"I still fail to see the point in catching food mid air." Michael said as he watched Blake throw a piece of popcorn into the air. She maneuvered herself and caught it in her mouth. 

"There is no point Mike." She chewed the piece. "Most of the things we humans do, don't have a point."

"What other things do you humans do?" Lucifer asked. Penny laughed and pulled out a pad of paper.

"When someone says 'ten years ago' we think of the nineties instead of the early two thousands." Penny laughed. 

"When you are in the shower and you cup the water so it can spill on the floor." Black supplemented. 

"While we are on the topic of showers," Penny started, "Procrastinating getting into the shower, but not wanting to get out once you are in." Blake laughed loudly. Michael smiled as he watched her body arch with happiness.

"When you spell out Wednesday, you pronounce it in your head 'wed-nes-day' and Feb-ru-ary." Blake laughed out. Penny was clutching her sides, writing long forgotten. Lucifer smiled as he watched her brown hair fall in front of her face. 

"rehearsing an argument inside your head in-case it will happen." Penny wheezed.

"Thinking of a good come-back five minutes later." Blake gasped. 

Tears were now freely streaming down both of the humans faces and the angels were laughing with the humans. 

"Stopping the microwave at one second this way you feel like you have defused a bomb." Penny choked out. 

"Checking behind the shower curtain every time you go to the bathroom at night." Blake laughed.

"Wait." Penny stopped laughing to wipe her eyes. "you-you only check behind the shower curtain at night. I check every time." Blake rolled her eyes and flopped back. Penny did the same on the other side of the blanket. Blake held her hand out for Michael to take. Michael lay down next to her and looked at the clouds. 

"We used to lay our wings out in Heaven for the light to catch." Blake looked into his brown eyes. "But it was not warm like it is here." 

"Are you happy here?" Blake asked. Michael looked at her soft brown eyes and smiled.

"I am always happy, here with you." And he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

*

Penny flopped on the ground and looked at Lucifer. 

"Luce, you coming?" He cocked his head. She sat up and pounced on him. Lucifer fell to the ground, Penny following next to him. Penny and Lucifer looked at the clouds and were at peace. Lucifer thought back to the first time he meet Penny. How she nipped his chest and how he kissed her forehead. He craned his neck and kissed her forehead again. She sat up with a smile. 

"You missed." She said. 

"What?" Penny chuckled and leaned down, capturing the angels lower lip with hers. They held together briefly and then pulled apart. Lucifer reached a hand up and cupped her face.

"Penny, can I ask you a serious question."

"Of course." She said, slightly nuzzling her face into his hand.

"Will you come to the bunker with me? I very much liked it when you slept with me the first time we met." Penny's smile dropped slightly.

"I have school. And I don't know where this bunker is." Lucifer pushed himself up slowly.

"I can create a portal from your room to mine in the bunker. You can still stay at school, and I will still be where my brothers can teach me about humanity." Penny smiled and nodded her head.

"Only if all of them allow it."

"They can all shove it." Lucifer said. Penny laughed. Lucifer blushed as he asked, "Can we do that again?"

"What? Kiss?" Lucifer blushed harder. Penny smiled and kissed the Archangel.

*

Michael was sulking at the Bunker bar. Lucifer was setting up the portal between his and Penny's bedrooms. 

"Brother?" Cas asked. He did not hear the youngest Archangel walk near him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing." He said sorrowfully.

"I can see that. Now go!" Cas ordered. Michael looked up. Cas growled.

"I have seen you very happy when you are with Blake." Cas pointed to the wall. "Go get her!" Michael stood up. 

"Thank you." and he flew off.

*

Blake was walking towards her motel. She felt her hackles rise. Blake reached for her gun, hidden in the back of her jeans, when she was grabbed from behind. She struggled  to throw off the adversary when she heard her name from a familiar voice.

"Blake, stop." Michael let her go.

"I could have killed you!" She whispered hotly, stowing away her gun. She was about to say more until she felt hot lips against her. Michael grabbed her waist as he pulled away.

"Blake Porter. Stay with me."

"Where?" She huffed. 

"At the bunker. I can set up a gateway this way you can still be free to travel and hunt. But I enjoy every moment with you. Please." He hugged her tightly. She put a hand between their chests. 

"What better way to teach you about humanity, than to live with a human?" 

"Is that a yes." She kissed him.

"It is."

*

Gabriel and Sam were watching the picnic. 

"...Spelling out Wed-nes-day!" Sam looked at Gabriel,

"Don't you even start." Gabriel's face fell slightly. But when the humans kissed the angels Gabriel light up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, Thank you Father!" Gabriel rejoiced. Sam leaned down and kissed his mate. 

*

Blake was transported via Angel-Air to Michael's room. 

"Okay, tomorrow I will be teaching you about redecorating."

"I don't see how decorating anything will make the room more...homey as you called it." Michael asked. Blake sighed and got into the bed, pulling him to join her. She snuggled close to his side.

"Trust me. It will." She leaned up and kissed him.

Michael fell asleep happy for the second time since he had been on Earth, hoping that there would be more happy sleeping in the future.

*

Cas had his head on his hunters chest, happily sated. 

"It's gonna be weird, Cas. Having two girls in the bunker."

"Dean, you were once girls."

"I know that, but they will have periods all the time." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Penny, since she had sex with a Vampire, is infertile, and Blake is barren as it is. They won't have the blood-"

"Cas, please don't. This is bad pillow talk."

"You started it." Dean'e eyes darkened at that. He rolled Cas under him and kissed his neck,

"Did I?" 

Cas just moaned as Dean's hips dipped down. 


End file.
